Aka Manto
by kerrialiceb
Summary: Unsolved murders and missing person cases. Is the shrine haunted. 4 Students are about to find out.


_I was required to give a writing sample for a university application. It is rushed because I did not have a lot of time so some of the content may not be accurate. Please give a read and give me feedback as this is the first thing I have written in about 6 years. I hope you enjoy._

This is inspired by the Japanese Urban Legend called 'Aka Manto' otherwise known as 'Red Cape'.

There were several cases of missing people and murder victims in the area of the Ise Grand shrine in Japan, more specifically in the women's bathroom located there. It was a perplexing case as it was always in the end stall in the bathroom that the incidents occurred. The police were stumped over how it was always the same stall but there were never any witnesses that noticed anything strange, at most they would comment that they heard someone say a colour. The police weren't getting anywhere in finding the assailant. Stories began to travel as did the rumours that the women's bathroom at the Shinto Shrine was haunted. The locals wouldn't go near the place and they would warn off any tourists that wanted to pay it a visit. However, the intrigue of the place being haunted only seemed to make certain that tourists would go. They would be too fascinated with the unknown that they would not heed the warning that they were given. This was true for a group of 4 University students that were studying religious studies and therefore wished to visit the shrine.

It was on a day in March and the cherry blossoms were blooming. Four students named Jake, Cassie, Jane and Will were making their way up the steps approaching the Ise Grand Shrine. They had been visiting various shrines throughout Japan in order to gain a greater understanding of the culture and religion in Japan. They had heard stories specifically that the shrine in question was haunted, however that was all they knew, they didn't know where is was haunted or the extreme nature of the incidents. They had merely heard stories from people that a male voice asked "Red cape or blue cape?" and that they were too creeped out to answer.

They strolled around the shrine taking notes on the building and the religious practices that were going on there. "I just need to go to the bathroom." Cassie announced as she jogged off to use the facilities. She made her way to the end stall in the bathroom. As soon as she shut the cubical door she heard a male voice, "Red cape or blue cape?". Believing it was either Jake or Will playing a prank on her she answered "Blacks more my colour." It was after she said this that she saw two hands coming out of the toilet. In a panic she tried to open the door but it wouldn't unlock, that is when she felt an icy grip around her ankles as everything went black.

It had been 20 minutes since Cassie had left to use the bathroom and the others had begun to grow concerned for her and so Jane volunteered to go check on her. Jane checked the stalls one by one to find them empty. She had reached the end stall and gently pushed the door open. Once again it was empty. She turned around figuring she must have just missed Cassie and she was already back with the guys, however as she was about to start walking she heard a whisper. She decided to step into the cubical believing she was just hearing things and that is when she heard a male voice clearly ask "Red cape or blue cape?". She stood bewildered for a moment before hesitantly answering "Blue cape?" As soon as she answered to door slammed shut and she frantically tried to open it, she began screaming at the top of her breath for Jake and Will to help her. She froze when she felt an icy grip gather around her throat and she became silent.

Jake and Will had been waiting for 10 minutes outside wondering where Cassie and Jane were. They decided to enter the women's bathroom themselves to find out what had happened to them. Just like Jane before them they checked the stalls one by one to find them empty. They reached the end stall and the door read vacant. They pushed the door open expecting not to find anything, but instead they found Jane, lifeless, laying on the floor. Her face had turned blue and there was a terrified look in her eyes. There were also the distinct bruises of finger marks around her throat.


End file.
